


Our Little Secret

by Noapte



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dom!Optimus Prime, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Past Rape/Non-con, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Sub!Megatron, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noapte/pseuds/Noapte
Summary: Being in heat while fighting with Optimus Prime isn't a good thing for Megatron. He couldn't allow it to make him weak in front of his enemy, especially when it starts driving the Prime crazy. All hope lost, the warlord has no other choice but to face it.





	

Megatron snarled nastily when his back met the ground after a hard blow from his enemy, the Prime now on top of him trying to pin him down. Such a funny thing coming from the Prime, he should have known his little trick was no match to the strength of a gladiator. Suddenly, Megatron's frown turned into a confused expression as he noticed the way Optimus was looking at him while sniffing the air. Both mechs went still, none of them daring to say a word about the situation they were in. Megatron barred his sharp fangs at the Prime but it didn't seem to have any effect on him. The warlord heared a growl coming from the mech on top of him, though it wasn't from anger, it was from heated arousal. Megatron's optics widened in realisation, he was still in heat! Primus, why now?!?!

"Get off of me you stupid glitch!" he roared trying to shove the mech off, but that only caused the Prime to take a firm hold of his wrists "Damn you move!" he struggled to get free but to little success, he was pinned and if he didn't find a way to escape he was at Prime's mercy.

Optimus kept staring down at him, optics narrowed as his body tensed after sensing the sweet scent coming from the warlord. An intoxicating sweet smell that sank into the dephs of his processor, clouding his judgement. Unconsciously his hand travelled down Megatron's body until it reached just above his panel when he realised his mistake. A hard punch was imediatly delivered to the side of his face, though it was not enough to do much damage. Megatron growled when his wrist was pinned once more.

"Prime you're not yourself! The fragging heat is making you act like that! Come around!" he jerked his body desperately wanting to get away from the mech, the wounds from the previous battle already causing a terrible sting that spread through his frame.

Optimus's only response was another growl, softer this time. Megatron started to feel helpless beneath him, for once he was in control and it couldn't end up well for him. He let out a surprised whine when the Prime nuzzled his jaw in a tender show of affection, if he was in his own mind now such a thing wouldn't be happening. 

"Prime I order you to get off of me! This is not right and deep down you know it! Come on, the instinct can't possibly have such a strong effect on you!" he said, and once again he was ignored.

When he understood that words alone wouldn't bring Prime back to normal he decided it was time to act, he pushed himself forward just enough so he could reach some neck cables and harshly bit down on them, this time earning a pained moan from the mech. His grin of pride quickly faded as he was pushed back to the ground and was forced into a kiss as soon as Optimus's face was revealed, the battle mask retracted. He whimpered against the soft lips and glossa that were ravishing his mouth, it didn't hurt but it had been such a long time since someone had touched or kissed him, everytime it happend it was by force. Just like now.

"No.." he whined when his mouth was free, but it didn't last long. The Prime leaned down for another kiss, a deeper one. 

Megatron was pinned and with no way of escape, energon already forming a small pool beneath him. He could barely move, let alone endure forced interfacing, he wasn't even aroused, only scared and in pain. This was one of the worst things that could have ever happend to him. Oh, why did it have to happen now?

"Megatron.." 

His optics snapped open at the sound of his name being called by Opimus. 

"Prime. You have to stop, it's not right and it will never be! You and I can't do this! Wake up from this fragging trance for Primus's sake!" he roared desperately.

"I'm trying to help you" Prime muttered against his neck, nuzzling it again "You've been in heat for a while, ignoring it will cause serious damage" he frowned, his words meant to soothe the growling mech beneath him.

"Help me?!" he spat "All you've been doing is to force yourself on me! I was naive to believe it's the heat that clouded your judgement, it seems that in reality you're a brute just like the ones before you! Confess, you are gonna do it in order to relieve yourself, not to help me!"

He aimed the words to the core of his spark. What annoyed him even more was the confused look that Prime was giving him. 

"I'm.. afraid I don't understand. The ones before me? What have they done to you?" he asked feeling confused, Megatron had never told him anything about them.

The silver mech huffed "Of course you wouldn't know," he began "Sentinel made sure his actions from the Pits would never be discoverd. He and I were once in a position similar to this one, the difference is that he didn't hesitate to take what he wanted" his voice softened considerably as he forced himself to recall that past event, since then he swore to never be vulnerable again, he had to be strong.

"You never told anyone about that?" Optimus asked softly, his spark aching for the other. He fully understood what had happend to him. So that was why he never talked about the Primes or considered interfacing with him when he was Orion Pax.

"No, and I don't even know why I'm telling this to you. Being a high ranked cybertronian you obviously wouldn't have cared. Of course I haven't told that to anyone, it hurt too much" Megatron looked at him as he spoke, no emotions in his voice, the only hint of his pain was the sorrow in his optics.

"Not even to Orion Pax" he lowered his helm in hurt "I thought you trusted him" 

"I did, just not enough. Optimus, I-" he let out a nasty hiss as his valve started to ache terribly behind its cover, the heat got the best of him. He felt it clench in desperate need for something to soothe the pain, and he hated the thought of having a spike inside him, especially the one of Optimus Prime. 

Sadly for him, the mech seemed to be more than experienced. He lightly put his hand over his interface panel after parting his legs a bit.

"You're going to overheat. Please, old friend, I can help you" he said gently.

"I'm fine!" Megatron jerked away from the Prime, he didn't like to be touched there. To his dismay it didn't stop him from trying again. The next thing he knew was that he was on his back again with Optimus on top of him, legs forcefully parted by strong hands.

"I won't let you hurt yourself, you need this" Optimus said firmly, his servo already between Megatron's legs as he gently massaged and gripped his hot panel.

Megatron was about to launch some nasty curses but everything gagged in his throat as he gasped at the feeling of a thick digit being pushed into his valve once the cover slid aside. No matter how hard he fought he couldn't stop himself from moaning, the sound making Optimus smile and start to thrust his digit in and out of the trembling mech. His legs twitched with each move inside him, the Prime pushing deeper when he felt no seal in the way. Of course he wouldn't have a seal after being raped by a 'noble' Prime. The thought of going through that again disgusted him.

"Stop... Please stop.." he begged, another moan escaping his mouth against his will.

"Silence Megatron" Optimus hushed him "It doesn't hurt, does it?" and he started rubbing his anterior node with his thumb which aroused the mech even more "Does it feel good?" he continued with the gentle fingering while leaning down to give Megatron a soft kiss on the lips.

Surprisingly, it wasn't refused this time, but it wasn't returned either. 

"Yes, but.. Ohh we can't! Optimus please just stop!" he whimpered, wincing when more lubricant started dripping from his valve.

"Why? Because we're enemies? It doesn't mean I'm not supposed to help you. Just this once, will you trust me please? I'll be gentle" he pleaded.

Megatron took a few moments to consider his offer. He could be relieved of that pain in his valve if he only allowed Optimus to spike him. It didn't sound like a terrible idea though, but what would happen after that? Prime would always remember the time when he dominated him and would most likely use it against him.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me Prime, you're not that kind of mech. I just-" he sighed "Promise it'll be our secret?" he interwined his claw with his hand and looked almost ready to give up.

Optimus responded him with a brief kiss while letting his own panel slide aside "I promise" he whispered before getting ready to penetrate the other's valve, the silver mech whining in need.

He burried his face into his red chest after seeing the spike that was about to enter him, it wouldn't be a forced interface this time, he would actually be able to enjoy himself. A small gasp as the tip of the large spike brushed against his opening and the mech stopped, watching him with worried optics.

"Ready?" Prime asked him, kissing the top of his helm in a soothing manner.

Megatron nodded his helm.'Just relax, he promised to be gentle' he kept telling himself.

"We'll take it slow. Just tell me if you need me to-" 

"Just get it over with! It hurts like Pit!" he spat.

Optimus chuckled at his reaction, his erect spike sliding half way into that wet valve with a jerk of his hips, lubricant making the penetration easy and not painful at all for the submissive mech. 

"Give me all you got, you know I can take it" Megatron grinned, already feeling better after taking half of his spike, the pain started to fade slowly "Don't make me regret agreeing to this."

"I'm just getting started, you're tight" the red and blue mech groaned, forcing a bit more of his length in "and so sweet." 

"Huh? What do you mea-mphh!" he was pulled into a kiss, the first gentle kiss in his life.

He eagerly returned it. Optimus opened his mouth to allow the glossa of his partner in, it was a fight for dominance that was easily won by the former gladiator. His claws slid along the other's back, leaving small scratches behind as he started moving inside him, doing gentle, deep thrusts. Megatron arched his back a bit with each soft jerk of hips from the mech, enjoying the bursts of pleasure in his valve. He didn't understand why he was so scared about doing this with his enemy -now interface partner- he was really making it satisfying for both of them, unlike Sentinel who only hurt him. 

"T-That's new" he moaned, his pede kicking a bit as the pleasure intensified when Optimus hit a sensitive spot in his valve.

"Am I the first to pleasure you like that?" 

"Yeah.." he admitted.

Optimus's expression softened and he sighed silently. He wrapped his arms around Megatron in a tight hug, eager to show him he didn't have to be afraid of being hurt again. 

"M-Megatron!" he roared with his release, now thrusting hard and fast into that tight valve. He ramained inside the mech still thrusting until he came with a loud groan of pleasure, the valve walls clenching tightly around his spike. Optimus gave his powerful hips a strong jerk as he came again filling Megatron's valve with his transfluids. He gritted his dentas before forcing Optimus into a brutal, last kiss. Whimpering when he pulled his spike out he let out a happy sigh, relaxing once the Prime closed both their panels and layed on the ground with his claws on his chest, a big grin on his face. 

Optimus smiled lovingly at him knowing he was satisfied by the glistening in his optics. He chuckled "Was it worth it?" 

"Mhm?" he mumbled tiredly.

"Was it worth it?" Prime repeated.

"Very" the warlord grinned panting a bit "Now, remember your promise or I'll have your helm on a stick" he barred his sharp dentas at him, playfully nipping at his neck cables.

"I won't step on my word for 2 reasons" he smiled "One, I'm a Prime and I don't lie, and two, you'll come back for another frag someday"

Before Megatron could argue he felt his lips bent into a smile, not a wicked one to Optimus's great surprise. It was an innocent, happy one.

"We'll do it again sometime, but I'm gonna be on top" he stood, stretched his arms and winked at him before transforming and flying off.

Behind him, Optimus smirked "Challenge accepted."


End file.
